Agen Jones
by Sang Pemandu
Summary: Si bintang kelas tapi brocon, si hacker tapi fetish berbie dan si atlit tampang preman sepakat untuk membangun perserikatan diantara mereka walau harus bersikeras cekcok sama pembina club agar rencana mereka mulus. Dan berdirilah, 'Agen Jones' dengan berbagai alasan mereka masih menjomblo hingga sekarang dengan moto kerja "Gw bantuin lo, lo bantuin gw"
Malam yang gelap nan sunyi. Bintang-bintang telah redup dan bulan hampir tak terlihat tertutup awan. Angin dingin yang menusuk hingga sumsum tulang berhembus setiap menitnya. Lampu-lampu jalan pun sesekali redup, dan tak akan kalian jumpai satupun orang yang datang ataupun hanya sekedar lewat.

Di sana, di atas atap rumah yang lumayan besar. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Dengan setelan seragam SMA dia duduk menatap jalanan. Iris Onyxnya terlihat menyatu dengan gelapnya malam.

Perlahan dia mengangkat tangannya yang terdapat sebuah handphone di sana. Perlahan juga dia dekatkan layar dengan telinganya.

"Heh, kau ternyata"

"..."

"Begitu ya? Kau kan bisa membereskannya sendiri."

"..."

"Tidak tidak, aku masih belum ingin mengeluarkan _jokerku_ sekarang"

Kemudian dia rebahkan badannya menatap langit kelam tanpa bintang.

"..."

"Tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Kemudian dia rentangkan tangan kanannya ke atas ke arah langit. Kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat seolah-olah di sana ada hal yang paling berharga.

"..."

"Hn aku tahu hal itu."

"..."

"Kau masih saja bertanya tentang itu."

"..."

"Sudah jelas sekali jawabannya~" dia menarik nafasnya sejenak memberi jeda.

"Hancurkan mereka semua."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam rumah

"Kak, mainan HP Sasuke di mana ya?"

"Yaelah Sas kakak pinjem bentar napa!?"

* * *

*Tik* *tik* *tik*

"Cih, Kuso..."

Merah. Ya seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah yang kira-kira masih SMA menatap layar monitor di balik irisnya yang memincing tajam. Huruf demi huruf angka demi angka tak henti dia ketik. Jari-jari lentiknya menambah kesan saat menyentuh tombol keyboard laptop merah miliknya.

Matanya menscan tajam huruf demi huruf dan angka demi angka. Begitu cepat dan teliti bak mesin yang telah diprogam. Tak ada maka cari kata kunci yang lain. Geser terus geser, mouse nya tak bisa berhenti di geser oleh tangan kanannya. Dan sesekali bunyi klik terdengar.

"Bukan, bukan yang ini!"

"Sial bukan yang ini juga!"

"Ayolah.."

kemudian kedua tangannya terkepal

*Brak*

"Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, KUSO!"

Dia kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengeluarkan nafas jengkel.

"Tak kukira akan sesusah ini." Kemudian dia menyandarkan badannya ke kurai komputer hitam yang sedang dia duduki. Melihat kelangit-langit kamarnya yang gelap hampir tanpa pencahayaan kecuali dari laptopnya.

"Tak ada waktu lagi aku harus cepat! Demi mereka"

Tapi kemudian matanya tak sengaja melihat ada object yang dia cari-cari. Sebuah deretan kata-kata yang begitu menggembirakan untuknya. Matanya langsung berbinar. Tak selang lama kemudian dia langsung menggerakkan kursornya ke sana.

*Klik*

Senyum senang tampak di bibirnya

Tidak itu lebih seperti

Seringai

"Sudah selesai, dan kuharap kau menepati janjimu, Yahiko"

Tiba-tiba matanya mendelik seketika. Badannya juga seketika gemetar. Sebuah object di layar monitor rupanya membuatnya memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Ya

Sebuah object yang mengejutkan

"Buset, barbie eksklusif di jual hari ini!"

Sedetik kemudian kursi komputer itu kosong karena ditinggal sang pemilik yang berlari keluar.

Yaelah biasa aja napa mas

* * *

*Slurp*

Kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kedai ramen kecil-kecilan tapi sudah membahana hingga kepelosok sekolah. Terkenal dengan rasa ramen, kekentalan kuah dan topingnya yang beraneka ragam.

Kali ini Oranye. Warna oranye terlihat sedang memakan ramen. Suara sumpit yang terbentur pinggiran mangkok pun juga sesekali terdengar. Jaket berwarna hitam lengan panjang dan juga celana panjang berwarna coklat tua menjadi pembatas antara kulinya dengan udara dingin.

Ngomong-ngomong kok sepi?

01.00 AM

Emang udah buka jam segini?

Lha ini buktinya.

Sebenernya si paman cuman mau ngecek bumbu persediaan. Tapi si anak galau ini tanpa sengaja ngeliat stannya kebuka, dan sim salabim beginilah jadinya.

*Drrrt drrrt drrrt*

Tiba-tiba ponsel yang dia letakkan di kantong celananya bergetar. Itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Dia hentikan kegiatannya dan merogoh saku celananya.

"Oh, Sasori sudah selesai rupanya." Secara perlahan dia menggeser layarnya ke bawah. Senyum terlihat di wajahnya. "Tenang, akan kutepati janjiku." Dia masukan kembali smartphonenya kedalam kantongnya semula.

*Slurp*

"Uah, terima kasih paman, uangnya di atas meja!"

"Ya, datang lagi ya!"

Dan kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan kembali menapaki jalanan dengan sepatu kets putihnya. Dengan tangan di kantong jaket miliknya dia melangkah perlahan di atas jalan setapak ini.

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan perlahan dia memutar badannya. Dan di hadapannya kini sudah berdiri seorang gadis cantik menatapnya. Dan entah kenapa situasi kali ini menjadi seperti drama picisan.

"Hm?" Dengan lembut dia menjawab.

"Emm... etoo..."

Oh sial apa-apaan situasi ini!?

Sesaat Yahiko merasa dirinya ada di kota Paris.

"U-uangnya kurang"

Dong

Sweetdrop (-.-")

 _'Mbak, lain kali bisa ngak biasa aja, gw udah kegeeran tingkat dewa'_.

Agen Jones

By : Sang Pemandu

Disclaimer : Naruto dkk bukan punya saya

.

Warning: Gaje, abal, bahasa tidak baku dll

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yosh, saya mencoba menjadi orang yang tidak kaku di sini. Ini hanya kisah yang saya ciptaan dalam rangka menghibur hati. Iseng-iseng aja sih sebenernya. Dan juga kata temen saya yang kebetulan temen dekat juga nantang saya buat fic humor setelah fiction humor saya yang terakhir saya buat ancur (sebenernya cuman ngetest system fanfic)**

 **Sekian, mungkin lain kali kalian akan menemui saya yang agak kaku.**

 **Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya.**


End file.
